


Collaring

by Ruquas



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, BDSM, Collars, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: "I will care for you. I will look out for you and provide everything you need that I am capable of. I will not hurt you more than we talked about. I will love you more than my own life. Understood?"





	Collaring

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written for Day 17, but now it's a substitute. Also, my first F/M, I'm kind of excited!

His breath quickened when he heard her standing behind him. He usually felt her presence even before he could hear her. She knows that it didn‘t matter if she made any sounds, that he would just know that she‘s there. But not today. Today, his attention lay on the small box, laying innocently on the sideboard. He could barely see it from his kneeling position, but he knew it was there. This was the only reason he had no blindfold at the moment. Because she knew he would be distracted by it, wouldn‘t feel her presence. A small hand grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head back. Light kisses were placed on his neck before his head got pushed down again. A sharp nail scratched across his bare nipple. That‘s how she liked him, only wearing trousers, knowing the effects she had on him without even touching him, but still clothed enough that she sometimes would call him the prettiest decoration in the room.

„See something interesting?“, she asked, voice all innocent, light laughter in it. He loved it when she was like this, playful.

„Yes, ma‘am.“, he answered dutifully, his eyes never really leaving the sideboard. He heard a chuckle and felt the loss of her presence, her scent still clinging to him. Her legs came into his few, walking to the sideboard reaching for the small box. He stopped breathing when he saw reaching for a small bag, too and silently cursed himself. He got careless, only seeing what he really wanted to see. She knelt down in front of him, her face coming into his view, her blue eyes filled with so many emotions that he could barely stand it.

„Hils. Look at me.“, she said, the command barely hearable but still there. His head shot up.

„I have three things for you. One, we talked about. If I place it on your neck you will always wear it when you are not working. You won‘t cover it when it‘s not necessary. You are not allowed to remove it by yourself except in dangerous situations or when there‘s an unexpected alarm and I‘m not nearby. You are not allowed to lie about it. Understood?“

For him, it was a rhetorical question but he still nodded. She smiled, opening the box. The collar wasn‘t much, a black leather stripe, padded, with a small ring on it. It was custom sized. Her initials were stitched into it. And then she put the box on the ground. He swallowed. Did he do something wrong? She followed his eyes. Her smile changed for a short second, becoming almost sad before she bent forward, placing a kiss on his forehead.

„I will care for you. I will look out for you and provide everything you need that I am capable of. I will not hurt you more than we talked about. I will love you more than my own life. The safewords for both of us are still the same. The rules for both of us are still the same. If I will ever hurt you more than we talked about, more than necessary for punishment, then I trust you to stop me. I am not like others, Hils. I am not like them. Understood?“

He tried to swallow down the lump in his throat and nodded again. She never lied. She was his queen, she didn‘t have to lie. A light jingling sound let him focus again. Tags. Dog tags. He knew they looked like his own tags, from the military. But they were not like them.

„Those you will wear all the time, even at work. You are not allowed to take them off without my permission. The only exception is a situation where they could harm you. Both, the collar and the tags mean that you are mine. I know that you will protect me even without them, just as you did in the past. If you don‘t want them, I will understand this. No matter if it‘s now or in the future. I will not treat you different, neither at work nor in our home. I will still love you. I will still care for you in every way I can, do you understand me?“

He let the tears fall, didn‘t even cared about them. He just looked at her shocked.

„Ma‘am?“, he asked, confused. „Pe… Permis...sion to speak?“

She nodded, still kneeling in front of him.

„Does this… does this mean… you don‘t want me?“

He didn‘t want an answer. She was so beautiful, she could have anyone kneeling at her feet. He‘s nothing special. Just a soldier.

„Hils, look at me. Did I allow you to look away?“, she asked. Her voice wasn‘t angry. Why wasn‘t she angry? Her eyes. So much emotion. Her small hand stroked over his cheek.

„No, quite the opposite. I want you. I want you to belong to me completely, but only because you want to. And if you‘re not ready for it or if you don‘t want that, then that‘s okay. I would be sad, sure. But this won‘t change anything for me. And now to the last thing, the one we didn‘t talk about.“

She reached into the small bag and brought out a small necklace. Silver. Fragile. Beautiful. His breath stocked when he saw that the pendant almost looked like his tags.

„This is for me, your name is written on it, just like your service number. If you want me to, I will wear it. It means that I belong to you. You care for me the best you can offer me the support I need and the love you can give to me. I will wear it anytime and I won‘t remove it unless it‘s necessary. I will wear it, no matter if you accept my collar and the tags or not. Do you understand me?“

He gaped at her. His beautiful queen, holding out something like that to him. Offering herself. She smiled at him before she opened the necklace, putting it on her. It looked beautiful, a stark contrast to her golden hair and bringing out her blue eyes.

Then she took the collar and the tags and the collar again before standing up.

„Now tell me, Hilary, do you accept either the collar or the tags as a sign that you belong to me?“

He looked at both items, both looking so innocent while meaning so much. He didn‘t know how much time passed by when she talked again.

„You may speak.“, she said, her voice small, almost unsure.

„Yes, ma‘am. Please, ma‘am. I would like to belong to you and I want to wear both items to make you proud.“, he answered.

And if she knew that he saw the glistening in her eyes while she bent down to fasten the first the tags and then the collar around his neck, she ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober Challenge 2018. Every Story can be read on it's own.  
> I don't own the characters. I play with them and put them back where they belong.  
> English is not my native language and the work has never seen the eyes of a beta.


End file.
